futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Reincarnation
Synopsis The series is reimagined in three distinct animation styles (Black & White Cartoons, 8-bit Video Games, and Japanese Anime). =Plot= Part 1: "Colorama" The episode begins in a segment animated in an old-cartoonic style (particularly the Disney or Felishers studios). This begins with Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth informing the Planet Express of a rare Diamondium Comet in the vicinity of Earth. Fry is trying to find a perfect diamond for a ring he wishes to give to Leela, but he doesn't think one big enough exists. When the crew is sent to collect dust from the comet's tail, Fry finds a part of the comet shaped like a cut diamond but unfortunately dimondium is indestructible. Taking one of Professor Farnsworth's doomsday devices and setting it on the comet, he hopes it will break loose the piece he seeks. The comet passes in front of the sun causing a rainbow, but the Doomsday Device going off causes half of the comet to break off and drift near the rainbow, causing the creation of an entirely new color (which cannot be seen due to the animation being black and white) and a very small portion of the comet lands on Leela's hand. As Fry kneels down to offer the ring to Leela, he wishes that they could stay in that moment forever and the entire area promptly becomes frozen in solid diamond. The section of the diamond containing Fry and Leela is then shown to be used as the diamond for a ring that an alien uses to propose with. Part 2: "Future Challenge 3000" Second Segment: '' The second part of the episode is rendered in the style of an 8-Bit video game. Professor Farnsworth calls the Planet Express crew around the table and informs them of a major breakthrough he will soon be able to reach using a lens made from the Dimondium Comet. He holds up the lens but Bender promtly destroys it (causing a ghost to rise from it like traditional game death) however he simply takes out another. Placing the lens in a microscope he observes a fossilized log very closely and eventually determines the makeup of all life and the answer to the universe : all life is made up of pixels. At first Professor Farnsworth is elated that there are no more mysteries to solve, but as time goes on he realizes with no mysteries to solve his job no longer has merit and begins to conclude his life isn't worth living. Close to giving up, Fry offers a question to the Professor: Why do physics work the way they do and not some other way? Realizing this will allow him to research once more he begins to plan for this experiment. Part 3: "Action Delivery Force" The third part of the episode is in Anime style format and begins with an action-oriented scene of the Planet Express crew preparing themselves. A pink race of aliens that communicates only through dancing become enraged when the Diamondium Comet is destroyed by Earth's forces and when the Planet Express tries to communicate they mean no harm to the aliens, their message isn't understood because the aliens only understand dancing. Fry and Bender try to communicate through a DDR dancing sequence, but unintentionally send a hostile message to the aliens. Then Zoidberg steps up claiming to be able to help. As usual the crew tries to shrug him off but he rises on a pillar and sheds his shell, making his body limber enough to do the complex moves necessary to communicate with the aliens. With peace returned the aliens leave and the adventure is deemed over but the crew is certain that "We'll be here again at this exact time next week!" and the episode ends with each of them suddenly donning jetpacks and flying into the sky. Production An episode featuring 3 different segments, in the same vein as episodes such as Anthology of Interest I and The Futurama Holiday Spectacular. Each segment showcases a different style of animation. The first segment will be animated in "a black-and-white Fleischer style", the second segment will be in the style of a low-resolution video game, and the third drawn in the style of anime. The episode will not be canon and will be the final episode of the eighth broadcast season of ''Futurama. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Fry Episodes Category:Leela Episodes Category:Bender Episodes Category:Farnsworth Episodes Category:Zoidberg Episodes Category:Hermes Episodes Category:Amy Episodes Category:Anthology Episodes Category:Anthology Category:Mini Episodes Put Into One Episodes Category:Last Season Episodes